A switching means to control a display means has not been provided in a conventional electronic timepiece having a liquid crystal display means. The liquid crystal display means always operates even when it is not necessary to watch the display; for example at night when a man is sleeping. Then the timepiece battery is consumed uselessly.
But when a manual switch is employed to avoid the above mentioned disadvantage, it is very troublesome to push the switch to watch a display which is composed of light emitting diode. It has been desired to have a convenient switching means to operate the display only when it is necessary to watch the display.